AmeCan Coffee Shop AU
by AJBwasntHere
Summary: Alfred works in an average coffee shop and develops a crush on a regular customer.
1. Chapter 1

Alfred had to stop himself from jumping out of his skin when the next customer came up. It was Matthew, a regular at the shop. His big brother Francis made sure he always wore the best cloths so he looked like a prince from across the counter in a pressed shirt and waist-coat. He worked in the offices, Alfred assumed

He smiled cheekily at the Canadian "So, couldn't get up out of bed this morning without a hot americano, hm?"

"Just a grande soy latte please, Alfred." Matthew rolled his eyes at the american. It was the same procedure every time he came into the shop. He didn't get sick of it though. Who would get sick of a drop dead smoking american hitting on him then giving him coffee?  
"I bet you get a latte of dates" he turned, making the beverage for him. He took the cup and scribbled something on it that Matthew couldn't tell.

"So that's about three dollars for the coffee, right?" he pulled out his wallet, getting the money.

"Why don't you give me you're number and this'll be on the house" Alfred hit him with another line. Matthew picked up his coffee, handing Alfred five dollars "A tip for my favourite barista" and with that he left. Now outside the shop and on his way to work he took the time to read the cup. There was writing under it that when added to the writing above it read "Warning: Hot! -just like you" Matthew let out a small giggle at that.

Alfred noticed a piece of paper within the five dollar tip, pulling it out he seen the phone number on the piece of paper. Without hesitation, he ran into the back room and began squealing like a girl and jumping up and down. After about three months of hitting on the strikingly handsome man he got his number.

Mathias came in to see what was going on. "Look!" Alfred yelled, shoving the paper in his face. With this, he joined the american in the joyful victory dance. England looked in to see the two dorks dancing like fairies, but chose to ignore it and went back to work.

* * *

okay so I really want to write a AmeCan fic but I had no idea what to do so I got talking to this girl on Omegle (Tumblr: ) and she suggested a coffee shop AU and this is the first time I did one of those. -finally breaths- and that's why it's so sort. Other chapter's to follow! Credit to kikuhonda for the amazing idea!


	2. Chapter 2, First date

Alfred looked at the number in his hands, shaking slightly with nervousness. He had hit on Matthew from across the counter at the coffee shop casually for a while but didn't expect to get his number. He had planned out to maybe meet him again in the street and they could maybe go off somewhere. Anyway, he had his chance now! He had gotten tickets to see Billy Talent, he knew Matthew liked them since he wore their shirt into the shop once on his day off, now he just had to call them and pray he didn't refuse. He dialled the number and waited anxiously for the answer.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey! Matthew!" he spoke confidently but was still very nervous. "So, uh...I got tickets to see that band you like..umm" he lost his voice, unable to get the name of the band out "You know, the one you wore on your shirt that one time...and I was wondering if you maybe...wanna...come with me?" he bit his lip

Matthew blinked in surprise and blushed, "Um sure, why not?"

"Great!" he yelled down the line. "The show is at eight this Saturday, So I'll pick you up at around seven thirty. Is that okay?"

"Yes of course I can't wait," Matthew paced back and forth in the living room of his apartment. "Um do you know where I live?"

"uhh..." he mentally kicked himself. 'GOD IM SUCH AN IDIOT!' he thought. "umm, how about I pick you up in front of the coffee shop?"

"That sounds great Alfred I'll see you then," Matthew said before he ended the call.

"okay, see you" he put down his phone once Matthew hung up and began excitedly jumping and hooting. Time went by and it was Saturday. He had invested in a shirt of the band and bought one of their CDs for the car. His heart was beating excitedly as he neared the coffee shop

Matthew stood in front of the coffee shop he wore black skinny jeans, a black band tee, chequered converses, and a black zip up hoodie. He sat on the patio with a Styrofoam cup of tea. Alfred pulled up in front of the man and felt somewhat under dressed in his baggy stone wash jeans and black converse but oh well. It was a consert they were going to, not a ball. He lowered the window. "C'mon. The venue is a while away so we should get going"

Matthew smiled and nodded. He walked over to the passengers side of the car and slid inside. "How are you today pet?" It slipped out of his mouth but didn't bother to correct himself(A/N: Canada was a former British Colony)

Alfred blushed slightly at the supposed endearment. "I-I'm good, thanks." he replied, driving off "and yourself?"

Matthew sighed, "My big brother is being annoying. He continuously brings in woman and men and has loud obnoxious sex while I'm asleep in the other room." he groaned.

"I'm lucky I've never had that problem with Arthur, but that grumpy ass never gets any anyway" the car ride consisted of little chit chat until they reached the venue and parked up. Waiting in line was a pain but they got inside eventually. Matthew followed Alfred and was considering holding his hand since he could easily lose him in the crowd but he refrained from doing so since public displays of affection is something you do on the third date.

Alfred looked over at the Canadian then quickly averted his gaze when the other nearly seen him. He wanted to hold his hand but it seemed inappropriate on the first date. He did it anyway, intertwining his fingers with the other man's. "C'mon, we're down in the standing" he led the other, hoping he didn't notice the redness of his cheeks

Matthew blushed and squeezed his hand and smiled genuinely before he averted his attention to the concert. The band made a huge entrance, complete with fireworks and everything. A bit into the concert the American looked over to Matthew to see if he was enjoying himself.

Matthew cheered as the lead singer, Benjamin Kowalewicz, began belting out lyrics to his favourite song. Subconsciously he began swaying his hips in a seductive matter with a smirk playing at his lips. Alfred gaze ran along the other's body and he suddenly felt extremely hot. Before he realized he was dragged by nearby concert goers into a mosh pit .

"Him! He's the one that grouped me!" a random bombshell blonde yelled, pointing at Alfred. Alfred shrunk a little as her supposed boyfriend, a big beefy man with a shaved head and an ugly sneer, came along, picking a fight. "Alfred!" he looked over to see Matthew calling him right as the man punched him in the face. Alfred stumbled back a little before regaining his balance, threw away his now broken glasses and attacked the man, punching him and hitting wherever he could before his friends came along and held Alfred up while he got beaten

Matthew fought off those who were attacking Alfred mercilessly. He punched the big beefy jerk in the jaw and by the resounding pop he heard he was pretty sure he dislocated it. As soon as they turned their attention to their friend he grabbed Alfred and pulled him into the crowd by his shirt.

Alfred was relieved when they lost the gang in the crowd, getting his breath back. "Sorry about that Matt...and thanks for saving me"

"What the hell happened to you?" Matthew pulled Alfred's face closer to his with his hands and inspected Alfred for cuts and bruises.

"I don't know. Somebody just pulled me into a moshpit and this bitch starts yelling about how I grouped her even though I didn't! I'd never do that!" he stopped talking when he got caught off by the beauty of Matthew's Violet eyes in the flashing lights

Matthew sighed, "I know Alfred it was just a misunderstanding." Once he was finished inspecting Alfred for cuts he removed his hands. "You have a cut on your lip and a bruise on your cheek but you'll be okay." His eyes wandered from his lips to his eyes and he found himself blushing from the bright blue intensity of his Caribbean orbs.

Alfred looked away then back at the Canadian. "Matt, could you forgive me if I did something kinda silly?"

"Depends on what it is." Arthur said using every inch of his will not to smash his lips against the American's.

"Well..." Alfred brought his hand up to his lip. I didn't seem to be bleeding so 'screw it' he thought. He cupped the Canadian's cheek and kissed him softly yet passionately. He pulled back slightly, opening his eyes to gaze back into those purple orbs he found hypnotizing.

Matthew didn't delay in pulling the American back into the kiss, sneaking his tongue into the other's mouth but keeping it minimal. Alfred snuk one hand behind the man's head and entangled his finger's in his locks, thoroughly loving his taste and warmth.

To them it was perfect. Punk rock music bounding in the back, people too busy with the band to pay them any head. They wanted each other but they still knew little about each other. It was wrong that they were even kissing but whatever.

Matthew got Alfred to drop him back outside the coffee shop, not wanting his dearest big brother to make an appearance and ruin the night.

When Matthew got home he was greeted by a rather annoyed Francis. "Matthew! Where have you been!? I was worried sick!"

"I told you I had a date." Matthew huffed

"A stick in the mud like you get a date?" Francis questioned

"Can we talk tomorrow, I don't like getting questioned by a man in a face-mask." Matthew retaliated before going to his room.

* * *

**THIS IS NOT COMPLETELY MY WORK! I REPEAT, THIS IS NOT COMPLETELY MY WORK!**

I was RPing with somebody on Omegle and they we England and I was America and this is what happened until the part Alfred kisses Matthew. The rest is completely me!

They disconnected before I could ask permission but it was too perfect not to use so if you were the person I RP'd this with thank you so much!


End file.
